Total Drama Monstrosity
by Tatterdemalion Tea
Summary: A time divergence in 1871 began a world filled with creatures as much as humans. After a long struggle, Chris decides to shake the world in a way no one could imagine-Coming out as part of a monster himself to see how the monsters could handle each other when together on a remote island because boy, isn't this good TV? (12/16 APPS OPEN)
1. Chapter 1

**~Time Divergence, 1871, Chicago~**

* * *

The Great Chicago Fire began on October 8th, to the 10th. An estimated 300 people were killed in its blazed and thousands were left homeless as thousands of buildings were caught in the disaster. To this day, no one knows who started it or how.

But not long after, strange things began appearing, starting in the area and soon becoming seen world wide; Creatures, some more terrifying, and others appearing more human. Beings with scales and fur, with supernatural abilities. Some were able to transform into something terrifying or beautiful, then others just had a single form.

Rumors spread that the fire opened a portal to something dark and gruesome, a start to the end of the world.

However, other their appearance, these beings… didn't seem to harm anyone. They fled when approached, and never made an effort to harm humans.

Humans fear what they do not understand, though. So they sought to exterminate these outside creatures.

They called them what they were: Monsters.

After half a century of hunting them, forcing them into hiding, trying to eliminate them, the Monsters had enough. However, instead of fighting with violence (most of them), they simply...Moved closer. They moved into the communities that hated them so, and simply fought for their rights by showing that they were no different. Over time, the paradigm slowly started to shift, and humans began to slowly leave the monsters be. However, even now, Monsters are treated like second class citizens around the world, especially those who have human ancestors.

Until a star, thought to be simply human, has come out as someone who has monster blood, shaking the world to its core.

 **Reality and former music star Chris McClean makes a stand: I am part Monster!**

 **Chris McClean comes clean: I stand with monsters, as I am part one.**

 **McClean makes a huge stand, and an even bigger proposal: A reality TV show with monsters!**

* * *

 **Cryptids** -These as creatures with low presence and high intelligence are considered few and far between. Those who have been captured and recorded all seem to have some sort of abnormality: being incredibly small (Leprechauns), being overly tall (Big Foot), some just writhing masses of darkness and tentacles (Eldritch horrors) or being just terrifying and dangerous (Der Großmann). Some, however, are known to be spotted with more simple abnormalities, like large claws, spikes in weird places, or even appear to be normal humans with haunting supernatural abilities. No more than 2 Cryptids have been spotted in the same area, therefore it is theorized that they are highly territorial on their grounds. The few that humans have been able to interview have been able to speak a language local to them, and answer in clear, coherent sentences, but the only record of 2 Cryptids speaking to each other has them speaking in a unique language of their own. As they are solitary creatures, its not known if they are close or in a negative disposition of other species.

 **Wereanimals(Shifters)** -While the most infamous of this family is the Werewolf, there are many kinds of wereanimals. Just about any mammal known on the earth has a correlating were-kind. The different animal natures affect the person in a unique way: Certain species are scared of others by instinct, territories can be fought over between others, etc. While shifting Wereanimals are the most common, some can be seen with their animalistic traits all the time, such as ears, a tail, tufts of fur, etc. In the past, these beings were captured and kept as pets, but more recently they've been recognized as their own independent beings. For some reason, no matter the mammal, Wereanimals seem to raise their hackles at Dragons and Incubi/Succubi a large amount of the time.

 **Sorcerers** -Originally thought to be the first of the 'Monsters' to infiltrate the world, and even to open the fiery portal, Sorcerers are the in-between between the two that neither want, honestly. Uncontrollable and seemingly devious, Sorcerers seem to carry bad luck and trouble with their names. Because of their 'undesirable' status, they seem to congregate in their own communities and push away others, saying their family and kind are the only ones they need. However, the few that have slipped through the cracks of these self built walls have been captured and interviewed. A sorcerer's magic is not all encompassing in abilities, but rather they have an element or aspect they attach to, along with a singular item they use to channel their magic. The most abnormal item and aspect ever to be observed is from a infamous witch named Erin, who's ability revolved around luck and who's item was a golden apple who regenerated after being bitten. It should be noted that its a common belief and legend that Sorcerers and Incubi/Succubi show very close DNA relation, so its believed that they are branched from some old, ancient ancestor.

 **Siren/Selkies (Shifters)** -The seakin to Incubi and Succubi, Sirens and Selkies are infamously known to be extraordinarily beautiful and take form of water creatures when they are in the water. The breeding between selkies and sirens has been so often that they usually form one species, but the one definitive traits to really cut the line between the Sirens and the Selkies is their voices. Sirens have hauntingly beautiful voices, used to bring sailors or anyone else to their doom. Male, female, or anything in between, their voices can be used to control and manipulate almost any human. Sirens and Selkies seem to have a dislike for fire bred beings, such as Fire Dragons, due to their conflicting elements while they are protective of Water Dragons. Incubi and Succubi don't really see Sirens and Selkies as their 'cousins', but they are still friendly to each other and are known to form one of the biggest interspecies alliances.

 **Incubi/Succubi** \- This is the name used for human-like creatures with a magnetic presence that inspire attraction. They feed off of affection, whether romantic or platonic. They usually have a human shape, but abnormally colored skin and eyes. Higher ranking, more powerful/'pure' Incubi/Succubi have horns. Many Incubi/Succubi are known to reproduce with humans to replace their currently dwindling population, but old tradition favors pure Incubi/Succubi. Regardless, this species is noted to be extremely close and affectionate to each other, even if they just meet, regardless of blood status. Whether this relates to their feeding habit or if its a matter of nature is up for debate. Many public Incubi/Succubi figures are known to be extremely charismatic and have large followings both based on personality and physical attraction. These seem to be the closest cane to Vampires the 'Monster' world has.

 **Dragons (Shifters)** \- Dragons are known to be almost extremely rare. They live in small villages, usually hidden in mountainous areas, and have three affiliated elements: Fire, Ice, and Water. Fire and Ice types are the more prestigious dragons, while water is a commoner's class. Fire and Ice types, however, have a lot of trouble reproducing, so a few very beautiful water dragons are used to reproduce in hopes of a fire or ice dominant child. The biggest village of the Dragon species is known as the Circle, where fire (volcanos), ice (glaciers/mountains), and water (lakes, oceans) are all at, and that only has a population of 300 shifters, 3 times more than the second largest village. Dragons try not to have a species bias, but Fire/Ice Dragons and Selkies/Sirens have a long history of fighting, especially since water type dragons are seen as lower class.

 **Faeries-** Usually Gender androgynous, earth affiliated beings, Faeries are tricky, curious, cheeky, and fun seeking beings. They are far and few due to their tendency to live forever, so only one faerie is born every 8-10 years. Faeries are known to kidnap humans who they find extremely beautiful or a human is good at riddles and keep them as pets, almost. Fae can choose to have a unique mortal form, but they are so human like all they really need to do is cover their pointed ears. They are usually solitary, wandering once they are considered old enough to leave their nest, and search for their soulmates. Each Fae has a crystal necklace that's given to them before they leave that tend to heat up and glow when they've found them. Their most unique ability from the other mythical creatures is to be able to fuse with one another to create one being, or if they are compatible enough, they can fuse with other beings and humans. Fae are true neutral, with no known species bias, however that may be from lack of intimate research with the species.

* * *

 **Hi! So I decided this would be a fun thing to do, so here's something fun!**

 **I will be accepting 16 creatures, 8 boys and 8 girls. I will put a copy of the app in the reviews! I will only accept PMs and 2 apps per account!**

 **No Mary Sues/Gary Stus, please!**

 **And with that taken care of, here is the application:**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age and Apparent Age (Apparent age can't be older than 18)-**

 **Gender:**

 **Species:**

 **Their Mortal/Human form-**

 **Height:**

 **Hair:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Body Type:**

 **Skin:**

 **Everyday Clothes:**

 **Swimsuit (if they aren't a fire creature or a Selkie/Siren. If they are a Selkie/Siren, then what is their sea animal form?):**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Actual Form (If Applicable)-**

 **Hair/scales:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Body type, extensions, etc:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Weapon/Item:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses (Min. 2, Max. 4):**

 **Personality (A paragraph will give them a better chance of getting in):**

 **Biography:**

 **What is their ideal-**

 **Friend?:**

 **Rival?:**

 **Lover/Significant Other:**

 **Teammate?:**

 **Also, mandatory audition:**


	2. The Cast List!

**Females 5/8-**

 **Valentine Murs-Succubus**

Bubbly, energetic, and a little bit mischevious, Valentine would be a social force of nature even without her bloodline. She's the social center of the universe, always drawing people to her and connecting them to each other, forming her own network and family around herself. However, some of the brightest smiles can hold the most damaged souls.

 **Cyania Remos-Water Dragon**

Despite Cyania's small size, She's very clever and quick thinking, always preferring to talk her way out of things then fight. Although she can be a bit of a nervous overthinker sometimes, can this petite package pack a big punch to rock the competition?

 **María José-Siren**

A siren who's spent all of her time in the depths breaks out on the scene! A clever, seemingly cocky, and flirtatious bombshell on the outside, theres a lot to love about Maria! Every show needs someone to shake things up now and again!

 **Mage Belicalis-Sorcerer**

Fiesty, Fierce, and Fun. What more could you need? With her unpredicability and her penchant for fire, Mage can either set the stage lights or just straight on fire!

 **Aurora Bellwhistle-Werefox (Arctic)**

All Aurora wanted to do was dance. With her dying breed, her family wants something else for her. Although Aurora appears docile, all she wants is to dance and be free from the chains of her bloodline. Desperation can be helpful, and dangerous, in the right doses.

 **Males 6/8-**

Nadir Akkan-Ice Dragon/Siren Hybrid

Nadir never seems to have no stress or problems with life. Relaxed and fun loving, he's never seen breaking a sweat for anyone or anything, much less his more restrictive family. Has he had it too easy his whole life, or is there something that lurks under his charming smile and warm disposition?

 **Hyberion Wills-Fae**

A rare case of a human raised monster, Hyberion is someone who is very restricted about himself, scared to reach into his true nature, despite his family being supportive. He just wants to strike a happy balance between what and who he is, but feels he'll lose all of his self garnered control and lose all he has.

 **Mikael Hakalainen-Werewolf**

Mikael is serious and observant, making him a goo, strong leader. His circumstances are… Unique, but that makes him all the more interesting. Given how many bright and goofy people we have, it doesn't hurt to add a straight man into the mix now and then.

 **Oliver Noir-Cryptid/Human hybrid**

Despite looking like a normal teen boy, his heritage makes him more than what you'd expect. He has a shy and 'wholesome' demeanor, but what follows behind him in the dark is another story. How does a damned body and a holy soul coexist, especially in times like this?

 **Luke Runi-Incubi**

A Incubi as sunny as his skin tone, Luke is a wholesome, energetic creature, although a bit shielded. A lovable kind of kid, he's usually what reality TV execs look for. Everyone's a sucker for a good coming of age story!

 **Therion Suarez-Water Dragon/Sorcerer**

A cool dip of water, Therion is a calm and cool person. He's not the most social, per say, but people are in to the dark and handsome kinda character. And who would have ever thought Dragons and Sorcerers could make someone like this?... Well...

 **Here is the cast list! I'll be updating it as I get more characters, so please send in more! I have 7 spots remaining!**


End file.
